The present invention relates generally to cable connectors, and more particularly to cable connector that mate with circuit board connectors that have a structure which eliminates the need for a shielding cage or guide frame to be utilized with a mating circuit board connector.
It is a common practice in the electronic arts to connect cables to a circuit board by terminating the cables to a connector, typically a plug connector, and then mating the connector to a receptacle connector that is mounted on a circuit board. A well-known problem with connecting cables to circuit board-mounted connectors is the tendency for the cable's weight and movement to loosen the points of attachment of the receptacle connector to the circuit board, thereby breaking signal pathways and causing the circuit board to fail.
This may be prevented by the use of a large guide frame that is mounted to the circuit board to enclose the receptacle connector and which defines an opening into which a plug or similar connector may be inserted. However, such guide frames are large and take up valuable space on the circuit board that could be used for additional circuits or terminations. Additionally, such guide frames are typically die cast and are prone to breakage when dropped.
Problems also arise when mating such plug connectors to their associated receptacle connectors in that in small, confined spaces, it is difficult to orient the plug for proper mating and in small spaces debris and contaminants may easily come into contact with the receptacle connector terminals.
Connector receptacle strain is also a problem and may be caused by the weight, size and movement of the cable(s). Still further, a connector plug and its mating connector receptacle can sometimes be misaligned with respect to each other, needlessly complicating an assembly process and in high-speed connectors, portions of terminals are usually exposed to the exterior of the connector housing, where the terminals may become contaminated. Accordingly, a plug connector which includes means integrated therewith for aligning itself to mate with an opposing connector without occupying much space on a circuit board is desirable.
Accordingly, the present invention is directed to a plug connector that overcomes the aforementioned disadvantages and also provides the aforementioned desired benefits.